Within the process of optical tape fabrication, the optical tape is fabricated by imprinting a track pattern from a circular drum structure with four sections of shims. A joint area between two of the sections of the shims may produce a mirror area on the optical tape with no track pattern which is generally defined as a seam area. Therefore, a servo system may re-acquire focus and tracking after each seam area (or after each seam jump). During the tracking acquire operation after the seam jump, the servo system may actuate an optical pick unit (OPU) based on a tracking error signal (TES) to follow a track pitch on the optical tape. However, due to a precision limitation during the fabrication of an embosser drum (or drum), the drum includes an angular misalignment between two adjacent shims. Such an angular misalignment between the two adjacent shims is generally defined as a track wandering effect. The track wandering effect may cause a relative lateral motion between the OPU and the track pitch after the seam jump and produce an additional TES based on the linear velocity of the tape, an angle of the track wandering, and a width of the track pitch. Therefore, a frequency of the TES due to the track wandering may exceed a limit of the bandwidth of the servo system when the linear velocity is above a certain level. Thus, the track wandering effect may limit the linear velocity of the optical tape.